kaijugirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanamiclas
} Chibi design |-| Costume ver.= } Costume design |Original Series=''Ultra Seven'' |name = Tanamiclas |japanese name = タナミクラス |romanji name = Tanamikurasu |Species = Miclas |Height = 2.10 meters ~ 50 meters |Weight = Secret ~ Secret |Designed by = }} Tanamiclas is a fusion of the (then) AKB48 idol Miku Tanabe and the Ultraseven kaiju Miclas, as well as a merchandise line part of the Ultra Kaiju Humanization Project. Appearance Tanamiclas has two different designs: her "chibi" version, and her costume version. Chibi version This is the most prominent version on the merchandise, seen on all of it except two of the shirt designs. it is basically a Miclas as a kigurumi with Miku Tanabe in it, Costume version This version is basically the same as the chibi one, but with short sleeves and as skirt, as well as a Miclas earring. History Miku Tababe's Otaku Culture Encyclopedia Tanamiclas was first revealed when Miku Tababe's Otaku Culture Encyclopedia was released「怪獣擬人化計画」発動！ミクラスとAKB48田名部生来さんがコラボし「タナミクラス」誕生！本日発売の「別冊タナブ島」で明らかに！ (archived) on May 24, 2015. The mook contains a short comic about Miku Tanabe meeting Miclas, the origin of Tanamiclas, and shows the early merchandise that released later. Gallery MikuTanabesOtakuCultureEncyclopedia.jpg|Cover of the mook TanamiclasComic.jpg|Part of the comic TanamiclasMerch.jpg|The merchandise ad including a card holder(?) whose release status is unknown Ultra Festival 2013 Miku Tanabe appeared on July 26th and 27th at Ultraman Festival 2013 where her Tanamiclas goods were being sold for the first time.AKB48田名部生来さんが「ウルトラマンフェスティバル2013」に出演決定！会場で「タナミクラス」グッズの先行販売実施！ (archived) Gallery TanamiclasNotebookFront.jpg|Notebook (front) TanamiclasNotebookBack.jpg|Notebook (back) TanamiclasClearFileFront.jpg|Clear file (front) TanamiclasClearFileBack.jpg|Clear File (back) TanamiclasRubberStrap.jpg|Rubber strap 34th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament The first public appearance of the Tanamiclas costume was on September 18, 2013 at the 34th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament. Miku Tanabe competed there and lost. Gallery TanamiclasAppear.jpg|Miku Tanabe appearing TanamiclasJanken.jpg|Playing rock-paper-scissor Phone cases and clear files release celebration event There was a fan meet and greet event on October 5th commemorating the release of the Tanamiclas iPhone 5/5S cases and four new clear files on.AKB48田名部生来×ミクラスのコラボiPhone 5ケース発売を記念した“タナミクラス”握手会が10/12(土)にAppBank Store新宿で開催！ (archived) There was a rock-paper-scissor mini tournament for a handshake with Miku Tanabe, a talkshow that was broadcasted on NicoNico Douga, and a handshaking event for the people who had preordered the merchandise. Gallery TanamiclasBack.jpg|The back of the costume TanamiclasHatless.jpg|Without the hat TanamiclasCases.jpg|The iPhone cases TanamiclasCases2.jpg| TanamiclasClearfiles.jpg|The new clear files TanamiclasClearfiles2.jpg| HTML ZERO3 x Tanamiclas The clothes line HTML ZERO3 had a small collaboration with Tanamiclas, coming up with three shirt designs: Peeping, Electro, and Fabulous. カプセル怪獣ミクラスとAKB48田名部生来さんのコラボキャラクター「タナミクラス」がアパレルブランド「HTML ZERO3」と大胆コラボレーション！オリジナルデザインTシャツ販売を開始！ (archived) Peeping and Fabulous are the only merchandises featuring the costume design. Gallery TanamiclasPeepingFront.jpg|Peeping TanamiclasPeeping.jpg| TanamiclasElectroFront.jpg|Electro (front) TanamiclasElectroBack.jpg|Electro (back) TanamiclasElectro.jpg| TanamiclasFabulousFront.jpg|Fabulous TanamiclasFabulous.jpg| TanamiclasProfile.jpg|A Tanamiclas profile displayed at a radio talk show Ultra Festival 2014 Miku Tanabe appeared again at Ultraman Festival on August 23, 2014. This time, people who had numbered tickets were able to purchase a unique color of the Fabulous shirt.『タナミクラス』が遂にウルフェス・光の国に登場！ (archived) Gallery TanamiclasFabulousLimited.jpg|Fabulous (limited edition) TanamiclasFabulousLimitedSigned.jpg|Signed Ultra Special Day Tanamiclas' last appearance was on December 20 at Ultra Special Day 2014.https://m-78.jp/news/n-2837/?n118 12/20(土)羽田空港国際線ターミナル・江戸舞台にウルトラヒーローとボイジャー、そしてタナミクラスも登場！「ウルトラスペシャルデー」開催決定！] (archived) She had a talk show, and people were able to buy limited edition towels. She also defeated Snowgon (at rock-paper-scissors.) Gallery TanamiclasTowel.jpg|Towel TanamiclasSnowgon.jpg|Fighting with Snowgon TanamiclasStage.jpg|On stage Trivia * Tanamiclas is the earliest part of the Ultra Kaiju Humanization Project (which was only called the Kaiju Humanization Project back then.)The Monster Personification Project! AKB48’s Miku Tanabe Transforms into Tanamiclas! (archived) References Category:Characters Category:Merchandise